


Adventuring through the Woods

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Toddlers, Walking, fall leaves, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: One cheap way to entertain toddlers is to take them out on a nature walk, especially in the fall with the crunchy leaves.Day 20 Autumn OTP Challenge: Moutain trip/hiking





	Adventuring through the Woods

 

They were outside hiking. Well, at least they were walking outdoors, on a trail. Given that there was very little incline or decline neither Edward or Lucius was willing to Autumncall this hiking. But that was the best that Gotham Forest Park had to offer. Besides, Nero and Cordi didn't mind, they were having so much fun jumping and stomping on the crunchy, colorful leaves. At 3 and 4 they were both not quite ready for real hiking and were quite happy to entertain themselves with little things. Both still firmly in the age range where do  _ anything  _ was the best thing ever, especially outside. Which meant a walk in the woods was a perfect cheap way to entertain the toddlers as well as teach them some things about the environment they lived in, and deciduous forests. 

After an interactive lecture about the ecosystem of the deciduous forests, Nero was tuckered out. He was clinging to Lucius’ pant leg and fighting his little eyelids. He was picked up soon after, dozing in his daddy’s arms, a little chubby face squished as he drooled and snored. Cordi was leading Ed by the hand and asking about every other thing she saw. 

About ten minutes later they were trying in a joint effort to explain to the 4-year-old why she could not keep a squirrel as a pet. 

On the upside, she learned the word domesticated. Now she would undoubtedly question about this new concept until she thought that she could go out and domesticated wolves by herself. Hopefully, they got her distracted with learning about another thing (hopefully less dangerous) before then. 

Cordi tripped on the way back to the car and used it as the perfect excuse to make someone carry her. Not that Edward really minded, it both meant being close to his daughter and that she was undoubtedly a clever girl. Not that he had any doubts about her intelligence, the had insisted on starting to learn how to read (because she wanted to be grown up and read bedtime stories to her brother). Cordi had also memorized all of the songs from the Disney princess movies she’d seen. Someday he and Lucius would take them to Disney to meet the characters, or maybe to a family-friendly convention so the two could meet their favorite animated characters. But that was then, now he had to listen carefully to Cordi’s “leaf song” and make sure he didn’t stumble, she was much too precious to drop. 

It took less than five minutes in the car for both Nero and Cordi to konk out. 

“I’m glad we decided to be parents,” Edward said, eyes still on the road voice soft, as not to wake the sleeping toddlers. 

“Yea, the only thing sweeter than these little goofs is raising them with you,” Lucius responded, just based on tone he was probably doing those knee-weakening gooey-eyes. Darn him. 

“You aren’t allowed to out-sap me!” Ed exclaimed in a careful whisper, pulling one hand off the wheel to swat at his husband. Lucius chuckled softly, and there was truly no better place to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like toddlers, they are so sweet and smart and have a very short attention span.


End file.
